Vicious Tubbie
The Vicious Tubbie is a tubbie that has is an evil, vicious, ruthless tubbie. He is 17 years old, and he is Prototype's right hand man. He is fully blue from head to toe, arm to arm, etc. He has white eyes and white claws. A sharp, cyan spike is on his head. And those same spikes appear and stay on his back. He strikes most of the time during night. But he fights in the day, but not a lot. He has a pet named Vicious Bee. Vicious Bee is always loyal to Vicious Tubbie. Vicious Tubbie is sometimes called the Spike Slasher, the Stinger Wielder, or simply the Vicious One. He is fine by any. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M19jXSo0COE Vicious Tubbie's Origin Story He was not a beekeeper, even though he had a pet Vicious Bee. One night, he simply found a Rogue Vicious Bee in the wild forest, the Vicious Bee stung him, the bee pulled out it's stinger, but instead of stinging again, it forged a bond with Vicious Tubbie. Once he got home, he ate his regular tubby custard dinner. And while he was sleeping, he started transforming into the bad, evil Vicious Tubbie he is today. Once he woke up, he could summon spikes, and more! He knew he had a choice, he could be a superhero, or he could use his abilities for evil. Since he was the most meanest bully at Tubbie High School, he chose to use the powers for evil. He soon discovered, that Prototype sent out thousands of Vicious Bees to either kill or infect. Vicious Tubbie became Prototype's right hand man after, and served a purpose in the sorrowful infection. Behavior In Survival He appears on wave 10 in the Nighttime Flower Fields map. He has 5 attacks in total, and since he is vicious and evil, and he is Prototype's right hand man. The attacks can take you down easily. * Kick - He simply just kicks the player. He uses this attack most of the time. It deals 14 damage. * Homing Spikes - A red circle appears under the player, once the circle is very red, then a spike will come out of it. This attack deals 25 damage. * Spike Storm - Lots of circles start appearing in random locations, and the spikes appear out of the circles. They are completely random. This deals 30 damage if you get hit by one spike. * Stinger Healing - Sharp Stingers come up around him, he uses this attack to heal for 4 seconds. If a player tries to fight with melee, the player will be greatly hurt. This deals 25 damage. * Spike Strike - Vicious Tubbie starts spinning around, and over hundreds of spikes and stingers will shoot out of him. This deals 50 damage if you get hit by one. The spikes and stingers can be avoided by going behind an object. So if the player is not careful, they can die easily in the boss battle! Behavior In Collect He will go to and patrol the custards if Vicious Bee has not sighted the player. If Vicious Bee sees the player, Vicious Tubbie will be alerted that the player is in the area. And so he will no longer patrol the custards. Once seen by Vicious Tubbie, he will chase the player, if the player gets too far, a spike will appear in front of the player, and Vicious Tubbie will come out of it. He has to wait 5 seconds to summon a spike and teleport again after using one. So make sure you stay out of Vicious Bee's or Vicious Tubbie's sight! Relationships Coming Soon...Category:Male Category:Infected